


Fired

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto has a job interview soon.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Fired

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to Ri for the bun~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He has two days left of maybe freedom, and then maybe he’ll be able to finally move out of his parent’s place, but it’ll come at the cost of _time_ —valuable, precious time he could spend on Noctis’ couch. He tries not to harp on it. He tries to just focus on kicking Noctis’ ass in Justice Monsters X. Except he’s kicking zero ass. Noctis blows his car off the road for the fifth time, and as it respawns just before the broken bridge he’ll never be able to jump without moment, Noctis hits pause. 

He leans back against the couch, peering at Prompto, and asks, “What’s with you, dude?”

Prompto really wants to say _nothing_. His problems always seem so inconsequential next to Noctis. It’s not like he has to run a whole country. It’s not like he’s being forced to take boring political classes at university, or redundant fighting lessons at the Citadel, and as far as he knows, his parents’ health isn’t rapidly withering away. Once upon a time, Prompto really would’ve said nothing, because he didn’t have anyone who cared enough to know the truth.

But he knows Noctis _does_ care, and he can never seem to bring himself to lie to Noctis. So he admits, “Sorry. I’m just... really nervous about my interview on Monday, I guess.”

“Why?” Noctis’ brows knit together like he can’t fathom Prompto being unsure of anything. “You’ll nail it.”

“Nah, man, my resume’s lame. And I’ll probably get all angsty.”

“You’ll be fine...”

Prompto shakes his head. He totally won’t. He’s never had a proper job interview before. He’s not even that nervous about the job itself, because it looks simple enough, but the _interview_ part is just so daunting. He doesn’t want to be drilled by a stranger.

He looks at Noctis, who has way too much faith in him, and wonders if it’d be easier if he knew the person. Or if he could practice first. Like a tutorial level in a video game.

He slowly works out, “Hey... think you could role-play with me? Maybe that’ll make it less scary...”

Noctis frowns. But he sits up straighter, puts his controller on the coffee table, and grunts, “Sure.”

Prompto sighs out palpable relief. He puts his controller next to Noctis and straightens up too, trying to get in the mindset. He’s just walked in for his first interview that’s not with his best friend. He sucks in a breath.

Noctis asks in a slightly deeper voice, “So... Prompto Argentum, right? What can you bring to our company?”

“Well, uh, Sir, I think I can...” Prompto pauses, fidgets, and realizes he has absolutely nothing to offer. “Uh, I’ll be a good worker?”

A real employer would probably lift one brow and request he elaborate. But Noctis smoothly rolls on, “Excellent. And what are you willing to do to secure this position?”

Prompto hesitates. “Uh... show up on time?”

Noctis gives him a deadpan look, then drops a hand onto his knee. Prompto’s head snaps down to it.

Suddenly donning a slick smirk, Noctis asks, “Would you... sleep with the totally hot manager?”

Prompto should’ve known it wouldn’t work. If he weren’t _actually_ worried about a very _real_ interview, he’d probably play along, because any time Noctis gets even remotely sexual with him, he’s one hundred percent down.

Except this one time. Where he seriously needs to be in work mode. He slaps Noctis’ hand away and groans, “Dude, creepy!”

“Not creepy,” Noctis retorts, looking instantly taken aback. “You’re attracted to me in this scenario!”

Prompto snorts. “Why am I attracted to you?”

“Uh, duh,” Noctis gestures at himself. Apparently he’s playing _himself_ and not whatever random manager Prompto’s going to be seeing on Monday. To be fair, Prompto is completely attracted to Noctis-Noctis.

But that doesn’t matter, because: “Dude, no. I have a boyfriend.”

Noctis shrugs, “I won’t tell him.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and sighs, “Fine. If I sleep with you, can I have the job?”

Noctis pulls back, exaggerating a loud gasp. “Prom! You’d _cheat_ on me?”

Prompto shoves him so hard that Noctis falls over onto the other cushion, grinning adorably and evilly all at once. He chuckles, “Seriously, babe. You’ll do fine.”

“I hate you.”

Noctis rights himself and grabs Prompto’s hand. He gives it a little squeeze, and that tiny gesture is enough to give Prompto butterflies despite everything else. Noctis looks right into his eyes and promises, “Prompto. You’ll get the job. And if you don’t, you’ll get the next one. And whatever one you _really_ want will definitely hire you, because if they don’t, they’ll be hearing from the prince himself.”

Prompto should frown and protest, but instead, he can feel himself smiling. He doesn’t want to rely on the whole dating-the-prince thing, but it is weirdly heartwarming to know Noctis would go that far for him. And Noctis totally would. He has a lot of support. 

Maybe he can get Ignis to role-play with him tomorrow. In the meantime, he leans over and pulls Noctis into a hug that makes him feel marginally better. Even if he doesn’t get the job, at least he’ll still have Noctis, and that’s worth all the paychecks in the world.


End file.
